Cemburu
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: Sasuke harusnya lebih peka terhadap perasaan Sakura, bukan begitu Sasuke?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cemburu © Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO(s), alur cepat, dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari isimewa bagiku. Karena apa? Karena hari ini hubunganku dengan Sasuke memasuki umur delapan bulan. Itu keren bukan?

Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno –dan berharap suatu saat nanti namaku berubah menjadi Sakura Uchiha, hehe.. dan nama pacarku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Kalian pasti tahu kan? Sasuke adalah pemuda paling tampan dan paling keren yang pernah aku lihat di Konoha. Buktinya, saat aku dan Sasuke pergi berkencan entah kenapa gadis manapun –bahkan ibu-ibu akan melihat ke arah kami, ehem.. maksudku ke arah Sasuke. Hey, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku ini adalah pacarnya? PACARNYA!

Pernah suatu hari secara sengaja –dan pastinya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke aku menempelkan kertas di punggung Sasuke yang tulisannya **'AWAS AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR, JANGAN LIHAT-LIHAT!'** tetapi hasilnya nihil meskipun tulisannya sudah besar semua dan diberi _bold_, tidak berhasil sama sekali. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke ngambek karena –katanya– aku membuatnya malu.

Ah sepertinya sampai di sini saja perkenalannya ya, Sasuke sudah menungguku di gerbang. Dadah~

**End Sakura's POV**

"Lama," sahut Sasuke datar sambil terus menatap jalan lurus yang berada di depannya, "ayo naik."

"Hehe.. maaf Sasu. Sebentar, aku ingin membereskan isi tasku dulu yaa.."

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat, "hari ini kau ingin aku mengantarmu kemana?"

"Hari ini ingat hari apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya, sementara Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang. Oh ayolah, sejak Sasuke bangun tidur sampai dia pulang sekolah Sakura selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Apa tidak bosan?

"Senin." Jawab Sasuke singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Ish.. dasar kakek-kakek pelupa yang tidak romantis!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya setelah mendengar jawaban singkat dari kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar kesal, masa iya Sasuke melupakan hari jadian mereka, huh! Sasuke terlihat tidak mempedulikan sikap Sakura, tapi tahukah kalian Sasuke sejak tadi menahan senyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang menggemaskan itu. Dasar Uchiha..

"Hai Sakura.. Sasuke," sapa Hinata yang kebetulan melewati mereka berdua.

Sakura yang ceritanya sedang ngambek hanya mengangguk tanpa mengembalikan ekspresi mukanya ke bentuk normal, membuat Hinata tersenyum geli melihat ulah Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dan membalas sapaan Hinata, "hn, belum pulang?"

Sakura yang mendengar Sasuke yang bertanya seperti itu kepada Hinata –karena pada siapa lagi kalau bukan pada Hinata– langsung mendelik kearah Sasuke. _Hell no!_ Sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha menjadi aktif berinteraksi dan bodoh begitu? Faktanya Hinata sejak tadi berada di depan mereka, masih berdiri dengan anggun menggunakan seragam sekolah. Itu artinya dia belum pulang kan? YA AMPUN!

'_Apa itu hanya basa-basi bodoh seorang Uchiha agar bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata Hyuuga?_' batin Sakura kesal. Entah apa itu, rasanya ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengenai hatinya. Dan perasaan ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Berbeda ketika para gadis menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kekaguman. Rasanya kali ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Apa itu karena ia tahu bahwa Hinata adalah cinta pertama Sasuke? Cinta pertama yang menurut orang lain sulit untuk dilupakan.

'_Jika Sasuke masih mencintai Hinata, untuk apa aku di sini sekarang?'_

"Hihi kau ane Sasuke.. ah itu jemputanku sudah datang, sampai jumpa besok ya.."

"Hn, hati-hati."

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

'_Tuhkan Sasuke masih menaruh perhatian kepada Hinata, ternyata dia benar-benar masih mencintai Hinata,'_ batin Sakura miris ketika ia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan hati-hati pada Hinata.

"Sakura kenapa kau diam sa–"

"Rencana kita hari ini dibatalkan saja ya Sasuke, aku pulang sendiri saja deh, dah.." Sakura kini berjalan menjauhi Sasuke tanpa memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk bertanya. Bisa dipastikan sekarang Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya serta tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Sakura benar-benar sudah kesal pada Sasuke yang tidak peka terhadap dirinya. Kini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kasur yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Bukan yang lain.

Tapi nampaknya semakin jauh jarak dari Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin gelisah. Sebenarnya ada perasaan menyesal saat ia mengatakan akan pulang sendiri saja. Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur itu hanya trik agar Sasuke memberikan perhatian lebih padanya dengan cara menyusulnya.

Tetapi,

"Kenapa Sasuke belum juga nyusul sih?" tanya Sakura gusar sambil memperlambat langkah kakinya, "apa aku itu tidak penting ya untuk Sasuke?"

Rasanya, ingin sekali Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Sakura ingin memastikan apa Sasuke masih diam di sana atau malah sudah pulang lewat jalan lain, tetapi harga dirinya melarang ia menoleh ke belakang.

'_Ternyata memang tidak peduli..'_

**TITT**

"Saku, ayo naik!"

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. Ada rasa bahagia yang begitu besar mengetahui Sasuke datang menyusul dirinya. Rasanya seperti dibelikan mainan baru ketika umurnya menginjak lima tahun.

"Aku pulang sen–"

"Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan. Hn, untukmu," Sasuke terlihat memberikan sebuah coklat dengan pita dibagian depannya, sungguh lucu. Entah kapan Sasuke mengambil coklat itu, sepertinya gerakan mengambil coklat tidak Sakura ketahui sama sekali, "selamat hari jadian yang ke delapan bulan Saku. Sekarang cepat naik."

Ah lagi-lagi hatinya bahagia. Sasuke ingat hari jadian mereka? WOW! Mungkin sudah saatnya Sakura berfikir positif tentang Sasuke. Saatnya Sakura berfikir bahwa Sasuke benar-benar peduli kepadanya, dan mencintainya dengan tulus.

Harusnya Sakura sadar jika Sasuke tidak mencintainya dengan tulus, tidak mungkin hubungan ini masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Ah i-iya Sasuke," Sakura mengangguk kemudian naik ke atas motor hitam Sasuke. Percuma saja ia menolak, ia sudah terlanjur sangat bahagia oleh sikap Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak bisa menolak pesona kekasihnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sejak tadi Sakura terus mengembangkan senyum manisnya sambil menggenggam erat coklat perberian Sasuke seolah-olah takut kehilangan benda itu.

.

.

Motor yang mereka tumpangi pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Bukan, bukan berarti Sasuke takut jika membawa motornya dengan kecepatan yang dasyat, hanya saja jika Sasuke melakukan itu, Sakura tidak akan segan-segan mencubit pinggang Sasuke dengan keras.

"Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Sasuke –rupanya ia masih penasaran apa yang menyebabkan gadisnya ini tiba-tiba membatalkan acaranya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hm.. itu rahasia Sasukeeee~"

'_Ah biarkan saja Sasuke menebak sendiri, jika Sasuke peka terhadap perasaanku pasti Sasuke akan mengerti tanpa harus bertanya terlebih dahulu. Karena masa iya aku harus bilang kalau aku cemburu..'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Selesai**_  
_

**Area Buat Curhat (ABC)  
**

Haruchi Nigiyama hadir kembali setelah hibernasi yang berkepanjangan, tentunya dengan penname baru :) kangen FFN rasanya.. Setelah lama_ out_ sementara dari FFN ternyata yang saya rasakan adalah **terlalu banyak kehilangan**. Hn.**  
**

Saya kehilangan selera menulis, saya kehilangan teman-teman FFN saya, dan saya kehilangan keluarga saya, cimolll~

Setelah saya hadir di FFN, yang saya dapat itu adalah kabar duka :( saya merasa kehilangan atas kepergiannya Kak Nanda dan Kak Raffa, semoga mereka berdua dikasih tempat yang indah di atas sana, amin :)

Oke, terlalu kepanjangan.. Intinya saya kembali. Insya Allah saya bakal aktif ngereview lagi :) jadi buat author-author yang belum kenal sama saya, SALAM KENAL YAAA~ mari berjabat tangan dan jungjung tinggi rasa kebersamaan :D

Akhir kata, _bersediakah untuk meninggalkan jejak di sini?_


End file.
